Tearless
by Apollymi
Summary: Unrequited love makes for an unhappy Ryuichi. Set during the 2nd OAV.


**"Tearless"  
**by Eternal SailorM

**Disclaimers:  
**I do not own Sakuma Ryuichi, Shindou Shuichi, or anything else Gravitation. They are the property of Murakami Maki and all other copyright holders. I do, however, own the plot, so steal and I will beat you with a meat tenderizer and put what's left in a ziplock baggie to rot. Vague disclaimers are no one's friend.

**Dedications:  
**I'd like to dedicate this one to Ryoko Crawford, for pushing me into finally writing one of my favorite Gravitation pairings. Also, this needs to go out to Usa-chan, for standing by me in the face of flying idiots.

**Notes:**  
The inspiration for this fic comes from the Guns 'N' Roses song "November Rain". I had a playlist of Gravitation songs going while I was writing, especially the Nittle Grasper songs. So the title is from a Iceman (the group that did Nittle Grasper's songs) song. Also, this takes place at the end of the second OVA.

* * *

Yeah, it's a pretty song. That doesn't mean I have to like singing it, not now that I know about what went on behind the scenes with making it. I don't like to see my Shu-chan cry, and even across the audience, I can tell he's about to do it again. Tohma says I shouldn't be so concerned with Shu-chan since Bad Luck is our rivals. Shu-chan shines too pretty for me to give up though. He's my Shu-chan, and I don't want to share him, especially not with that Yuki guy Tohma likes so much. He's mean to my Shu-chan! 

If Shu-chan was all mine, I wouldn't make him cry. I wouldn't let him be sad. I've tried so many times to make him realize this. Does he think I share Kuma-chan with just anyone? Does he think I go out of my way to be nice to just anyone? He probably does. It wouldn't be my Shu-chan if he weren't so innocent.

I just wish I could make him see past that Yuki guy. I know his band mates want the same thing. That Yuki guy's no good for him. Even I can see it. I've seen Shu-chan go into slump after slump because of what that Yuki has put him through. I've seen him come into NG with tears in his eyes more times than I care to count. And every time I've seen Shu-chan go back to that guy, worship in his eyes. He has worship in his eyes when he looks at me too, but it's such a different kind. His world will not rise and set on me, the way it does for that Yuki guy. I'm just his idol... and maybe his friend.

I let my eyes go over the crowd again, automatically searching out Shuichi's. They're starting to water; he's going to cry! No way I can let that! But he's way over there. What can I do?

My mouth is moving before it has a chance to talk to my head. "Shuichi!" I yell. "Shuichi!" I guess I'll be sharing my stage with him now. Well, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share it with, anyway. "Shuichi, you've got to come sing with me!"

Next thing I know, he's tearing through the crowd, heading for the stage, an ecstatic grin plastered all over his face. I guess I'll be letting him take over the song that Yuki wrote about him now. No, we'll make a duet of it. I'll have to see what he decides to do.

He's so happy. That's thanks to me, not that Yuki creep. I made him happy. It wasn't that Yuki jerk that managed to get him here tonight, either. That was me too. My Shu-chan.

I offer a hand down and pull him up on the stage, dragging him over to the microphone. I know I won't be blamed for holding on to him a little longer than might be acceptable otherwise, but I have to take my moments where I can get them. And when this song is over, I'll go back to being your idol - and loving you from afar.

And, I swear, the next song I sing to you will be my own words. It will be... our Predilection.

* * *

23 July 2004 

Waiiiiiii!!! Ryuichi!!! Ryuichi-sama! fangirl squeal I'm so glad Ryoko challenged me to write a Ryuichi/Shuichi fic. I'm not sure this is what she had in mind, but.... I'm good at the angst. I need to get back to writing happy endings. Saa... Maybe I'll write another Ryu/Shu fic with a happy ending - and even manage to do it in series!

Anyway, that's it for me for now! Later!


End file.
